1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wire form connectors and particularly to a system and apparatus for handling the wire form connectors so that a large number of them may be simultaneously inserted into one printed circuit structure to grip onto the edge of another printed circuit structure and furnish electrical connection between the two printed circuit structures.
2. The Prior Art
This invention relates to the type of electrical connectors described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,440. These connectors may be described as generally U-shaped with a central reverse bend or as being generally M-shaped. Each connector is a single piece of wire with two outer legs that extend generally parallel to each other in one direction and are joined together by a curved bight section. Instead of a single curved section, the bight has a reverse bend in it so that the overall connector takes generally the shape of an M. The reverse-bent central section is defined by parts of the wire that extend generally in the same direction as the outer ends but the spacing between these two parts of the reverse bend is not uniform. It is smaller at the entrance of the reverse bend to form gripping portions, or jaws, capable of gripping the edge of a printed circuit board or the like. The extent of insertion of the printed circuit board between the two spaced apart gripping portions is limited by the length of the reverse-bent portion. The closed end of the reverse-bent portion may be relatively circularly curved or it may be more nearly straight with sharp curves joining the parts that form the gripping members. In the latter case, there is a more definite location of the edge of a printed circuit board or the like inserted between the gripping portions.
Such connectors have been inserted into printed circuit boards and the like by drilling or forming holes in the printed circuit board in the proper position to receive a second printed circuit board. Normally, the holes are formed in pairs to receive each of the free ends of each connector and the pairs of holes are arranged in two parallel straight lines since the printed circuit board to be inserted between the gripping portions of the aligned connectors is normally straight.
One of the disadvantages of using such connectors is the necessity of inserting each of them separately. In some cases they may be inserted by a machine, but often it is just as economical to insert them individually by hand. The structure into which they are inserted includes metallized areas around each of the holes so that each of the ends of the connectors can be soldered thereto. This is usually done by placing the entire structure over a soldering vessel and causing a wave of solder to wash across the metallized areas and the ends of the connectors. It is preferable to provide means to hold the gripping portions in alignment so that they will remain aligned after the soldering operation has been completed.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for handling the connectors in groups so that they need not all be inserted separately into holes in a printed circuit board or the like.
It is another object to provide for pre-setting the gripping portions of the connectors so that they will apply a certain pressure to a printed circuit member or the like in use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide inherent correct alignment of a number of such connectors prior to the time they are inserted into the printed circuit board in which they are to be soldered.
A still further object is to provide an improved holding structure to receive connectors of the aforementioned type.
Another object is to provide for easy removal of a holder after it has served its purpose in facilitating attachment of a group of connectors to a printed circuit board.
Still further objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art after studying the following specification and drawings.